Reunited
by Staticy Fox Atra
Summary: How did Orga learn God Slayer Magic? He learned from a Goddess named Urd and after nine years apart, they finally reunited.


Orga looked up to the sky above. The sun was just beginning to set. He'd would normally do this once in a while, as it was calming. But not just that, he did this when reminiscing about his teacher. The one that taught him God Slayer Magic.

(Flashback)

(Orga's POV)

I shot up from my sleep when I heard shot. As I wondered what was that my mother burst through the door.

"Get up, quickly." She ordered me.

"What's going on?" I inquired.

"Just get up and hurry."

She grabbed my head and we started to scramble to the window. She opened it up and told me to go through it. When I didn't move she picked me up set me outside. (It's a one story house if you wanted to know) When I was out she tried to go through as well.

It was then when I heard a shot again. My mother froze then fell forward. I saw blood coming from her back as she laid lifeless on the ground. I looked through the window and saw a man point a gun at me. He shot at me but I was able to dodge. I scrambled up from the ground and hurriedly ran to the forest.

I kept running for a while, even after I was half a mile away. Well, I think it was half a mile. I kept running when slipped on a root of a tree. I fell down a small hill then bumped in a boulder. I fell unconscious.

(Your POV)

"So, what you're saying is, in order for me to up my rank, I have to help a mortal?"

"Yes." The almighty said to her.

Urd was slightly confused. "And how exactly do you want me to help a human in Earthland?"

"You can teach that person magic."

"Magic eh? But how would I teach a human magic. Mortals don't have magic powers."

"Urd, you must remember you are going to Earthland, not Earth. There is a difference." He

informed. "Didn't you learn that in Goddess School?"

She rubbed the back on my head. 'I probably fell asleep during that session.' She thought.

"The mortals in the Earthland world are a little more common to using magic. Not all, but a few. So, if you want to go up to second class, you have to teach a mortal magic from there."

I made a very slight nod. "I understand."

"Good. You are dismissed."

The goddess got up from her knees and walked off. About to get ready to make her departure from Heaven.

(Urd's POV)

This is a first time experience. It's gonna be weird to go into a world I never visited before. Oh well. Before I left my room I heard a knock on the door. As I walked over and opened it I saw it was my younger sister.

"I heard about your job and wanted to give you this." Belldandy said, giving me a small box.

"What's this?" I opened it and it revealed some food. I smiled. "Thanks Belldandy. You always knew what food I liked."

She smiled, as usual. "I'm glad. Enjoy yourself down there."

"I plan to." I said as I closed my door. Time to go to Earthland.

(Orga's POV)

I walked through the luscious green forest. I've been here for a few days now; having no idea where I was going. I heard my stomach growl for the fifth time. It also been a while since I had anything to eat. By the tenth growl I head, I strolled to a field. I looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set soon. I guess I could sleep here for the night. I looked back up and saw something flying through the sky. It looked to big for a bird. I moved my hand up to my head to keep the glare of sun from getting to my eyes. I still couldn't figure what I was looking at, but it looked like a person.

"HEY!" I shouted, trying to get its attention. I put my hands up and waved them.

I stopped when I heard a bristle in the woods. I turned around and saw some kind of monster. I think they are called Vulcans. The green Vulcan glared at me, staring me down with its eyes.

"Hehe lunch." I heard it grumbled.

I stood deadly still with fear; especially when it started running towards me. I let out a high pitch scream when suddenly, "SUMMONING LIGHTNING!"

(Urd's POV)

When I left out of heaven I got out my magic broom and started zooming through the blue sky. How exactly do I find a mortal and teach them magic? I wished the Almighty gave me more information on that.

Like, what age or kind of person am I supposed to teach anyway? And where do I supposed to find this person? In the city? And when exactly can I find this city? All these questions were going through my head, it was getting real frustrating. It didn't take long for the sun to start setting, and I still haven't found any type of civilization.

"Hey!" I heard a shout from somewhere.

I didn't exactly stop my flying, but I didn't exactly keep my fast pace. I moved it slowly and looked around the area. I then heard another scream, this time it had terror. I looked down from my broom and saw a green and slightly purple monster running up to some kid. I quickly lifted up my hand.

"SUMMONING LIGHTNING!" A bolt of lighting had crashed down on the monster. The thing fell unconscious and I swiftly swooped down to the child below. As I got off my broom I saw that the child was boy, and that the boy was huddled down, shaking with fear. "Are you alright? Everything's fine now."

He looked up from his arms.

(Orga's POV)

I looked up to a ebony skinned white hair woman. She was staring down at me with concern in her eyes. She saved me.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." She said with a soothing tone. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"M-my parents… they got killed from a man. I ran away, far in the forest then fell down and bumped my head. I can't remember after that."

"Oh? Sorry to hear that." She said. "I'm Urd by the way."

"Urd?"

"Yes. But maybe I should be more specific." She got up from her knees and stood up with pride. "I'm am the Goddess Urd, Goddess of the Past. Second class limited license. And you are?"

"Orga Nanagear." I whispered.

"Come on kid. Do it with some pride. Say it like you mean it." She cheered me on.

I got up from my crouching position and looked up to her. "I'm Orga Nanagear!" I shouted.

She made a smile. "That's the spirit."

Just then my stomach growled. My eyes never left the woman in front of me.

"Well I see someone's hungry."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Uh, a few days ago."

Her smiled disappeared. "Oh man that's a long time." Out of nowhere a brown box appeared from her hands. "Here." She gave it to me.

I opened it up and it had some food. Buttered bread, green beans mixed with corn and bell pepper, steak, and mash potatoes. It was also still a little warm to. I looked back up to her and she gave me a fork.

"Well aren't you gonna eat it?" She asked.

I nodded and started chowing down. The food was gone by a couple of minutes. Urd had a baffled face expression.

"Wow, you really were hungry." She then turned around. "Come."

I walked with her as she picked up a broom stick.

"Ever flew before?" She asked me as she put her legs between it. I shook my head. "Oh, well come on." She patted the part behind her. I climbed on behind her. "Hang on." With that said she started flying up. I quickly wrapped my arms around her stomach. I heard her chuckle to this. "Do you have any relatives kid?"

"No."

"Oh. Well prepare yourself for tomorrow. I'm teaching you magic."

"What?" I asked.

(To be continued)

**Okay so I decided to write this since Orga needs more love and I wanted to write a fanfic with my all time favorite anime character Urd. Since Urd uses the element lightning and Orga is the lightning god slayer I thought it would be perfect for this. Anyway review!**


End file.
